A Simple Touch
by Lifeguard
Summary: Angela had said that sometimes only a simple touch is ever needed to show comfort…The story was inspired by the last few episodes of season one, and the changes in the partnership of Booth and Bones.


_**Title: A Simple Touch**_

_**Author: **Lifeguard _

_**Rating: **T_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my muse. The lyrics are from the song "Always" by Bon Jovi, which was running through my head as I wrote this. _

_**Spoilers: **The Solider on the Grave, The Woman in Limbo, The Titan on the Tracks _

_**Summary: **Angela had said that sometimes only a simple touch is ever needed to show comfort…_

_**Author's Note: **I just finished watching season one, and I am sure I am not the first to notice the change in Booth and Brennan's relationship after Two Bodies in the Lab, all the way to The Woman in Limbo. They seem to have gotten closer, especially in the last two episodes of the season, so this story is an attempt to explain that change a little further. Let me know what you think, reviews are always most welcome! Enjoy._

_

* * *

This Romeo is bleeding But you can't see his blood It's nothing but some feelings That this old dog kicked up.

* * *

_

She awoke to the quiet drabble of the morning news, and the sun shining softly through the curtains. Her body was stiff, and she wanted to stretch, but when she attempted to move, she couldn't, and she glanced down to see his arm draped across her back, holding her securely in place against his body. He was still fast asleep, unaware of her movements or the television being on. She slowly took his hand, and removed his arm from her body, and as quietly as possible slipped off of him and the couch. Instantly she missed the warmth of his body, and the sound of his heart, and she stood, watching him for a few seconds, before walking towards the door, trying to straighten her clothes along the way. She paused at his front door, wondering if she should leave a note, or just go, wondering to if he would be alright today. The entire case, had been hard on him, and she had tried to comfort him the best she could, despite her opinions, and their differences. He had trusted her enough to share his secrets, the least she could do was listen and be there for him.

**The day before:**

_She had sat beside him in the cemetery, letting him hold her hand, letting him have his moment to break down, after revealing the secrets of his past. When he was done, he had asked if she wanted something to eat, and they had proceeded to Wong Foo's for take out. She didn't object when he took her back to his place to eat, and they had settled in on the couch with their food, in the comfortable silence of watching television. Even though it got late, he didn't ask her to leave, and she sensed that he needed the company, and the comfort. So when she leaned against his chest, yawning, he didn't tell her she should go, but simply put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but knew that his warmth, and steady rhythm of his heart had helped lull her away. _

Now, as she stood in the doorway, she also wondered if she had gone to far. Half of her knew she should have left last night, but the other half knew he needed the comfort, that last night he didn't want to be alone. She had hardly ever seen him that vulnerable before. She ran her hand through her hair, and then opened the door. She would leave, and wait to see if he said anything today. She would leave it up to him to decide what the previous night had meant.

"Bones?"

She turned around at the sound of her nick name. He was sitting up on the couch, obviously awoken by the sound of the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she stumbled over the words, "I, I was going to go home, shower, get a change of clothes."

He nodded, "You don't have to explain…"

She gave him a small smile and turned again to leave.

"Bones," he called to her again.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

"Thanks…you know, for staying," he rubbed his neck, his eyes on the ground.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly, before leaving.

He watched the door close behind her and then laid back down on the couch. He really was grateful she had stayed with him. Despite his stiff neck, he wouldn't have traded last night for the world. There was a simple comfort, a pleasure in having her resting in his arms, knowing that she was there for him, knowing that last night, he had been safe from the demons that haunted his dreams just by listening to her breathing, and feeling her heart beat. The world had felt right again with her in his arms, especially after that case.

Life fell back into it's normal stride in the following days, and actually began to slow down a little with the lack of cases to work. He missed her as he filed paper work in his office, but would often go to visit her in her office, just to talk. He was especially happy when he had to review cases with her in preparation for court, and he enjoyed the time spent together.

Then, just as quickly as life had returned to normal, it all came crashing down again.

* * *

_It's been raining since you left me Now I'm drowning in the flood You see I've always been a fighter But without you I give up._

_

* * *

_

It hit him just as hard when he saw her mother's face that Angela had re-created. It hit him hard because he knew how it would effect her. She looked so vulnerable, so broken and sad sitting in her office, running her fingers over her mother's belt buckle. He would have given anything in that moment to take her pain away.

So he did what he thought would be comforting, and brought her take out in the middle of the night so that she wouldn't be alone, just like she had been there for him.

The first night he arrived with Wong Foo's, she had been quiet, lost in her own world, simply sifting through pictures. He sat with her on her couch, looking at them, and just holding her hand. She allowed him to sleep on her couch that night, and didn't object to him being there in the morning.

When she found out her mother may have been murdered, he spent the night again, this time cradling her in his arms, as she rested on the couch in shock, doing her best to come to terms with the new revelation.

His simple touch, and simply being there for her helped her get through the days, to help with the investigation and work through trying to re-connect with her brother. She had always been independent, needed to be, but right now, she just needed the comfort, the touch, and as she had told Angela, just needed someone to care for her. She was more grateful for his presence at night then she would ever admit, and he respected her enough to not say anything, but just be there for her.

* * *

_Now your pictures that you left behind Are just memories of a different life Some that made us laugh Some that made us cry One that made you have to say good bye._

_

* * *

_She unlocked the door to her apartment, and he followed her inside, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. She hadn't said anything since she had broken down in the barn, she had closed herself off to the world. Her blue eyes had lost their sparkle, they were clouded over in unshed tears, making them a light shade of grey, and expressionless. She remained silent as she walked through her place, glancing around at her things, and slowly making her way to the kitchen table, where her mother's belt buckle still lay. She picked it up, running her thumb over the dolphin, and a tear trailed down her cheek. 

"It's all a lie…" she mumbled, and again glanced around her apartment, "My life…was a lie, and I'm still living it. He called me Joy…he called my mother Ruthie…how can I call myself Temperance Brennan now, when it's not even my real name…"

"You can't let Vickers get to you Bones, you know who you are."

"Do I Booth? I didn't even know my own parents, much less my own name," she said bitterly.

"It's not about who you were, if your name really is Joy, it's about who you are now, who you've become. You are Temperance Brennan, and you know that, despite what Vickers or Russ says."

"It doesn't change the fact that I've been lied to nearly all my life, by the people I should have been able to trust. It doesn't change the fact that they abandoned me and left me with the lie, and with no answers," her voice broke with emotion, the tears now streaming down her face, "And it doesn't change the fact that everything I knew about my parents is now a lie…" she sobbed, and he crossed the room to her, "Who am I Booth?"

He took her in his arms, holding her close like in the barn, letting her sob. Then, he gently pushed her away, still holding her shoulders, and said;

"You are Temperance Brennan. You are a brilliant anthropologist, and you work at the Jeffersonian. You are strong, independent and smart, and lead a life of dedication to finding justice for others," he wiped away her tears with his thumb, and his voice softened as he continued, "You are also a wonderful, caring person who has friends that love you, and would do anything for you," he stared into her eyes as he finished, "And you may drive me insane sometimes, but there is no one else in this world I'd rather be partners with than you. That's the Temperance Brennan I know and care for, that's the one that I want to keep working with, because I don't care what anyone else says about you or your past."

* * *

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair To touch your lips to hold you near When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes I'm just a man._

_

* * *

_He ran his thumb tenderly along her cheekbone, and then leaned down to drop a feather light kiss on her forehead. 

She closed her eyes as he rested his head against hers, and she placed her arms on his chest, her fingers lightly gripping his shoulders. His own hands dropped down to her waist, and came to rest on her hips. A single tear ran down her cheek, and he brought his lips down to kiss the tear away, as it reached the outer edge of her lips.

She closed the distance between his mouth to hers, and their lips met, in a soft, sensual kiss

When it ended, she leaned in again, and he captured her mouth with his, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the second kiss. She gripped the front of his shirt as he backed her up against the wall, and began to trail kisses down her neck.

They were lost. Lost in the need to be comforted, in the need to feel a connection, in a need to feel alive.

She led him by his shirt towards the bedroom, and he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his torso, and then placed her on the bed.

They kissed again, and she ran her hands across his chest, then moaned his name.

And then he stopped.

He pulled away from her as if coming out of a haze at the mere mention of his name. He stared down at her, but didn't move in for another kiss. Despite every fantasy, every dream he had had about her, he couldn't bring himself to move any further. The whole scenario was wrong. They were in the wrong place, the wrong time for this to be happening. And so he stopped, and rolled away from her.

She slowly sat up, trying to read the emotions on his face.

"Booth?" she reached out, brushing his shoulder with her fingers.

Her touch sent waves of heat through his body and a shiver down his spine at the same time.

"We can't do this," he stated quietly.

She searched his face and she saw why. She saw the conflicting emotions in his brown eyes, the want, the need, the desire, but also the knowledge and fear of what one night could do to their partnership.

_You mean friends with benefits?_

_No, not that. Sometimes a simple touch is all that is needed to show comfort. _

The conversation she had with Angela a short time ago re-played in her mind. Physical intimacy was not the answer to both of their problems, she knew that. She knew that what they both needed right now was each other, friendship, to be needed and cared for. If they crossed the line over to lovers, it would only complicate things further.

"No, we can't….not now," she whispered.

"Not yet…"

He reached out and placed his hand on cheek, brushing it with his thumb one last time before getting up from the bed.

"Booth-"

He turned to face her.

"Don't go," and she motioned for him to return to the bed.

She laid down on her side, and he rested behind her, draping his arm across her middle, pulling her close to him. They fell asleep together, in the comfort of each other.

* * *

_Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice But baby if you give me just one more try We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives We'll find a place where the sun still shines._

_

* * *

_

Life didn't return to normal like it had before, life would never be normal after her discovery about her family, after what had happened between them, but she toasted to "who they were becoming," and they dealt with the new way of life the best they could.

She took her vacation with her brother, and he was happy when she returned to being the independent Temperance Brennan that he knew.

The nights spent in each other's arms became fewer, but it didn't bother them. Their friendship grew instead, with both knowing they had a great respect for each other.

Much later, as he watched her place flowers on her mother's grave, he knew that in time they would get back to what they had started that night. The time was just not right yet.

* * *

_And I will love you baby always And I'll be there forever and a day always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme And I know when I die you'll be on my mind And I'll love you always.

* * *

_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
